Our Last Moments
by Kender Bard
Summary: A story dedicated to my Tentomon lost at the RPG when it had to reset and delete all the Digimon... (rated PG for death (in a sense))


Our Last Moments

By Squirtel the Squirtle

A/N: This is a very sad, true story of the relationship between myself and a Tentomon I raised on an RPG (The Digital RPG). This RPG has been reset, do to many complications, hackers, and cheaters. In the process, my Tentomon was deleted. It was heartbreaking for me to remember all the memories I forged, raising him. So this is the story of my last moments with my Tentomon/m/electric/lv1,000,000.

            My eyes had a cloudy and misty look to them as my Tentomon tipped his head to the side and searched my expression with his wide, glittering, green eyes (a trait he had picked up from me.)

            "Yes, Squirtel?" he urged as I trailed off from my greeting.  I bit my lower lip to help contain my tears from spilling and my voice from cracking as I whispered, "You… have… to die…"

            The inquisitive look didn't fade as he tipped his head on the opposite side.

            "Why?"

            "This world is being deleted, and reformatted…"

            "Oh…" he said quietly. "Deleted… Will you miss me?"

            I was almost shocked he asked and promptly replied, "more than anything!"

            "So I'll be deleted as well?" he asked, innocence of the whole ordeal obvious in his voice.

            I nodded, unable to bring myself to say so in words.  It was as if saying it made it irreversible, which in all reality, it was. "It's okay, Squirtel," he whispered. "Don't cry." But it was too late and my tears were already flowing freely.  He lifted a talon and brushed one away, letting it hang on the tip of his talon.

            "I don't want you to go!!" I sobbed, pulling him against me; hugging him tightly, trying to save him from the inevitable.

            "I'm not really going to be gone," h whispered, shushing me.  "I'll still be here, watching you, making sure your new Digimon don't give you any lip." I smiled softly, weakly, as he went on.

            "I'll still be here, firing my protective supershockers against anyone who tries to hurt you; even if they can't do any damage."  His voice was wavering as he continued, fresh tears forming in both our eyes. 

"I'll still be here, whispering encouragement, and hugging you, even if you won't feel it." He strengthened his grip on me. 

"I'll still be here, waiting for when we'll be reunited.  Nothing can tear me from you.  I've known you since I was created, and watched you grow with me."  We were both crying hard, but he went on.

"I've been here to watch you laugh, love, grow, cry, hurt, and hope! We've been to parties and battles together.  Seen the fall of our enemies and the alliance of friends.  We've loved each other and hated each other!!" With that I planted a feather soft kiss on his forehead with trembling lips.

"Tentomon…"

"Even a deletion won't separate us."

"I love you, my little starter bug…"

"I love you too, Squirtle trainer…"

I held him close and felt his warmth, his radiant life force.  The harder we hugged the harder it came for me to imagine the being I cared so much for, without life.

"Tentomon," I said in a tone barely above a whisper. "I will delete myself as well…"

"But-

"When you're deleted, I will too, and we can spend some time together as data," I decided. "Even if I will come back and you will not."

"You don't have the do this," he whimpered, clutching to me. At the sudden turn of who was the sympathizer and who needed the sympathy, it was hard to tell who was the trainer and who was being trained. I realized we were equal…

"Yes, I do," I murmured.  "Let's call this the last time we can be in each other's arms."

"Alright…" he gave a little jump as things started to delete around him.

"It's time," I sighed, still clinging to him.  We waited until Tentomon started to delete that I triggered my own demise.

"See you on the data side," he whispered, giving my tears one last brush, keeping a steady gaze into my eyes as we disintegrated and took our last flight together as data…

In Memory of Tentomon from the Digital RPG


End file.
